wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Naga
thumb|A Naga Myrmidon = Evolution = 10,000 years ago, during the reign of Night Elf Queen Azshara, there was an elite magic-using sect known as the Highborne, who dabbled in magics that many other elves considered heretical by drawing upon the power of the Well of Eternity. When the Well of Eternity imploded at the conclusion of the War of the Ancients, sundering the world, the Highborne inhabitants of Zin-Azshari were trapped in the blast. At the last second, Azshara struck a deal with the Old Gods for her survival. Azshara and her followers were dragged down beneath the raging sea... but they did not die. Oh, no. Twisted by the Old Gods, invigorated by the Well's energies, they took on new shapes, new powers and became the hateful, serpentine Naga. Naga only marginally resemble the noble race they once were. Their proud Kaldorei visages are warped and twisted. The naga are part night elf, part serpent, and some have evolved bizzare oceanic mutations. In this way, the race has developed an array of genetic variations and defenses, such as ink jets, tentacles, razor fins, venomous fangs, hardened barnacle carapaces and spined fists. The Sea Witches even sport venomous serpents instead of hair. Naga serve their dark empress Azshara without question. Naga society is matriarchal, and the sexes have diverged radically, both mentally and physically, in the millennia of their estrangement. Women are dominant and often train as spellcasters, while men form the brute labor force and serve their women as physical warriors. Naga are avaricious and sadistic, and their millennia of aquatic banishment has only intensified their evil, power-hungry nature. When the Naga awakened, they set about building a new life for themselves on the ocean depths, within the abyssal sea trench beneath the swirling waters of the Maelstrom they built their new city, Nazjatar. Azshara herself expanded with hate and rage, becoming a massive monstrosity, reflecting the wickedness and malice that had always hidden within her core. There in the depths of the ocean for ten thousand years the Naga plotted their revenge against the Night Elves. Most Naga are still content to wait. However, a small group lead by the Naga Sea Witch, Lady Vashj, answered a summons from Illidan Stormrage to aid him in his quest to destroy the Frozen Throne. They made new allies in the form of their Highborne kin the Blood Elves as well as enemies of the Night Elves and the Alliance, they aided him in the recovering of the Eye of Sargeras, and fought with the Blood Elves to take Outland as well as at the Icecrown Glacier against the Scourge. After suffering defeat at the hands of Arthas this group retreated back to Outland with Illidan. More recently Naga have begun to reappear around the coasts of the world, creating settlements of the land most noticeably in the ruins of their old cities in Azshara. It also seems that some have made fort in Northrend, in the Riplash Ruins. Whether these forces have emerged on Azshara's orders or are another sect entirely is unknown. See also: * The Origin of the races * Naga Clans category = Culture = thumb|A female and a male Naga Males and Females Naga males and females have different features; in their transformation, males lost some of their intelligence but increased in size and strength. Their faces now appear almost draconic with little resemblence to their Elven heritage. Females kept more of their Elven features and their intelligence. Naga female faces are fair, even beautiful. Most females have four arms, and the Sea Witches sprout black serpents from their heads. Naga society is female dominated; they are considered the intellectual superiors and possess the greater magical power. Males can rise to prominence and even lead communities, but there is a limit to what they can achieve. Naga Relations The Naga have very few allies on the land. The ones who left with Illidan consider the Blood Elves their allies and kin, but most Alliance races have formed their opinions of the Naga based on Night Elf views and therefore will find few friends there. The Horde are dismissed by the Naga as weakling savages, practitioners of Divine Magic, and the Naga will have no part with them. The Naga have managed to enslave large numbers of Mur'guls, a mutated strain of Murloc. This aquatic race fears the Naga's magical abilities. The Naga's main rival for dominance of the ocean are Sea Giants; these creatures hate Naga and slay them whenever the giants encounter them. Combat thumb|A Naga Siren The Naga have an army composed of various races. Mur'gul slaves are used as staging troops and cannon fodder, with artillery support from mighty Dragon Turtles. Naga males serve as shock troops; they deploy as infantry in close formations wielding scimitars, tridents and nets while females stand back hurling spells at the enemy. Males may have command over small numbers of troops but females will always be in overall command of any Naga force. Units from Warcraft III Frozen Throne Expansion * Heroes ** Naga Sea Witch (mystical hero- Vashj has been the only one glimpsed in-game) * Buildings ** Temple of Tides (returning point for resources and trains Mur'gul Slave and Mur'gul Reaver) ** Shrine of Azshara (trains Naga Siren and Couatl) ** Altar of the Depths (revives hero) ** Spawning Grounds (trains Naga Myrmidon, Dragon Turtles and Snap Dragons) ** Coral Bed (provides food) ** Tidal Guardian (land and air tower) * Moving Units ** Mur'gul Slave (worker unit) ** Mur'gul Reaver (ligh melee unit) ** Watery Minion (summoned unit) ** Sea Elemental (summoned unit) ** Naga Myrmidon (heavy melee unit) ** Naga Royal Guard (caster and heavy melee unit) ** Naga Siren (caster unit) ** Snap Dragon (ranged unit) ** Dragon Turtle (siege unit) ** Couatl (flying unit) ** Naga Summoner (special unit) Notable Naga * Queen Azshara * Lady Vashj * Lady Serpentra * Serena Scarscale * Lady Sarevess * Lord Shalzaru * Warlord Krellian = Desolace = thumb|Dead Goliaths The twin massive skeletons of ancient combatants in Valey of Bones in Desolace bear striking resemblance to those of Nagas, along with tridents as their weapons. It is unknown what these hulking creatures might have been. = Inspiration = The Naga, particularly the females, come right out of Hindu mythology, here on Earth. See Myth for more information. Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Elves